1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light guide plates, and particularly to a light guide plate used for a liquid crystal display.
2. The Prior Art
In a typical liquid crystal display, a backlight module provides a surface light source for illuminating the liquid crystal display. Generally, the backlight module includes a light guide plate and a light source arranged adjacent to one side of the light guide plate. The light guide plate changes light beams received from the light source into surface light beams, and directs the surface light beams to a liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal display.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional backlight module 100. The backlight module 100 comprises a light source 110, a light guide plate 120, a diffuser 130, and a prism sheet module 140. The light guide plate 120 includes a light incidence surface 121, a light-emitting surface 122, and a bottom surface 123.
Referring to FIG. 9, a distribution of scattering-dots 124 on the bottom surface 123 of the light guide plate 120 is shown. To improve the uniformity of the surface light beams of the backlight module 100, the scattering-dots 124 are evenly arranged on the bottom surface 123 of the light guide plate 120.
With this configuration, when light beams from the light source 110 enter the light guide plate 120 from the light incidence surface 121, the scattering-dots 124 reflect and diffract the light beams. The light beams are thus changed into uniform surface light beams, which are output from the light-emitting surface 122 of the light guide plate 120. However, in one or more predetermined regions of the light guide plate 120, especially one or more small regions, it is difficult to control and micro-adjust the configuration of the scattering-dots 124 to ensure uniformity and brightness of the output light beams.
FIG. 10 is a simplified view of a plurality of scattering-dots 230 on a bottom surface 210 of another conventional light guide plate 200. Sizes of the scattering-dots 230 progressively increase with increasing distance away from a light incidence surface 220. With this configuration, the uniformity and brightness of light beams output from a light-emitting surface (not shown) can be improved overall. However, in one or more predetermined regions of the light guide plate 200, especially one or more small regions, it is difficult to control and micro-adjust the configuration of the scattering-dots 230 to ensure uniformity and brightness of the output light beams.
A new light guide plate with a new distribution of scattering-dots on a bottom surface thereof is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.